(R)-(+) Citronellal is an important chemical intermediate which is used in the preparation of menthol, for example.
The chemical methods of preparing (R)-(+)citronellal, starting from citral, require very complicated methods (exclusion of oxygen and water) which result in high costs for an industrial synthesis.